


Celos

by Leiram



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shima siguió riéndose mientras que Yukio y Shiemi miraban el espectáculo con una expresión divertida. Izumo por su parte sólo se mordió el labio mientras trataba de adoptar su semblante de siempre. No sabía que era, pero había algo que definitivamente no le gustaba de esa chica. Bon/Izumo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Ao no Exorcist no es mío.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Animeverse. Spoilers episodio 16.

—¡Ryu-chan!

— _¿¡Ryu-chan!_ —exclamó Izumo atónita al ver como esa chica desconocida llamaba con tanta familiaridad e _intimidad_ a Bon.

Momentos después Bon la presentaría, ella era Yoshikuni, una herrera descendiente de los Kuriko, capaz de de reparar a la Kurikara, pero había algo más entre ellos, podía intuirlo. Obviamente ella era más que una conocida suya. Sintió un malestar en su pecho, pero no sabía por qué ni tampoco podía clasificarlo. ¿Celos? ¡Como no! ¿Por qué estaría celosa de una chica que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Por Bon? ¿Por qué estaría de estarlo? Si él era tonto, estúpido e irritante. No era secreto que ninguno de los dos no soportaba el uno al otro y que si llegaban a dejarlos solos en una misma habitación entonces empezarían a discutir al instante. No, definitivamente lo que sentía _no_ era celos. Era otra cosa aunque en esos momentos no tenía idea que podía ser.

—¿Una mujer que forja espadas? —preguntó curiosa, una vez ya hechas las presentaciones.

—No es de extrañar. Ha habido mujeres herreras en otros países aunque no haya muchas en la historia —le contestó ella.

—Siempre decía que sería famosa y haría historia —dijo Bon en un tono de burla.

—¿"Sería"? ¿Qué tratas de decir? –preguntó ella molesta mientras tironeaba con fuerza su oreja izquierda.

—¡Oye! —se quejó él.

—Te llevas bien con Bon —comentó Shima riéndose, obviamente disfrutando (¿y tal vez celoso?) de la situación de su amigo.

—Mi padre siempre me llevaba al templo de Ryu. ¡Lo conozco desde la infancia! ¡Solía ser tan lindo! ¡Era muy mimado! —comenzó a decir, ahora ella burlándose, mientras recordaba su infancia juntos.

—¡Basta! —intentó pararla él sin éxito alguno.

—¡Me propuso matrimonio! Hizo un anillo con flores…

—¡Es suficiente! —Bon ya estaba completamente avergonzado, sus mejillas cada vez se sonrojaban más.

—Él dijo: "¿quieres casarte conmigo?" —Yoshikuni parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la situación en que estaba poniendo a su amigo de la infancia.

Shima siguió riéndose mientras que Yukio y Shiemi miraban el espectáculo con una expresión divertida. Izumo por su parte sólo se mordió el labio mientras trataba de adoptar su semblante de siempre. No sabía que era, pero había algo que definitivamente no le gustaba de esa chica. Cerrando sus ojos, intentó olvidarse de lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Por más que le gustara o no, esa tal Yoshikuni era capaz de reparar la Kurikara y salvar a Rin en esos momentos era más importante que cualquier otra cosa que estuviera sintiendo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primer fic de Ao no Exorcist! No estoy muy satisfecha como me salió el fic así que espero que les haya gustado. La idea se me ocurrió después de ver el episodio 16 del anime. El diálogo está sacado textual del episodio (bueno "textual" confiando la traducción del fansub xD).
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
